A Light In The Darkness
by Skellington girl
Summary: A young girl lives a terrible life and there's not escape. But when she was shot by her father, she gets a new family in halloween town. What will happen when oogie rises from the grave and one of the boogie boy is fallen for her
1. Chapter 1, The Protectors

A girl of seven walked through the forest, singing, like a siren of the sea. Her eyes were like emeralds, shining in the daylight sun; her hair, like silk. Her skin, as pale as snow. Wearing a dress as black as the night sky, and a pentagram necklace, thought to herself: "Why am I here, with this family?" As she continued to walk, she thought about her life - about her parents. Her parents hated her because she was... Different. All her life, they tortured her, like a Cinderella. But she didn't know her life was soon to change, permanently.

Suddenly, she heard a shout. "Where are you, you - freak!" She turned around, and saw her father, pounding down the road after her with a gun in his hand. "How dare you run away from us! After all we've done for you, you dare and betray us like this?" She turned around, and stared into his eyes. "What you've done for me? You've done nothing! I sleep in the basement; you feed me scraps!" She watched, as his faced turned red in anger. "How dare you speak to me like that? You will pay for your ungratefulness, you wretch!" In a moment, she fled, as he raised his weapon. He took aim, and fired. With a screeching howl, the bullet sliced through her stomach. Still she ran, despite the pain. She cried, cursing the horrible fate that had led her down this path. Shortly, she collapsed at the base of an old, gangly tree.

A moment later, the tree opened. Out stepped two skeletal bodies, and saw the grizzly scene. One of those skeletal beings, friends, was someone you all know quite well. Clothed in pinstripe and a bat bow-tie, Jack Skellington stopped to survey the damage. His partner, a skeleton clad in a black robe and an hourglass of pure silver sand. "Grim, I need your assistance," Jack said, with the girl in his arms.

"Poor thing," replied Grim. "We must take her to Halloween Town. We have no other choice, to save her. She must live with us, or not at all." Grim took her from Jack, and carried her to the tree. "But wait," began Jack, "She's human. What will happen to her?" Grim paused, turning to Jack. "Well, well, we'll just have to see." It opened the door, and stepped through. Jack hesitated for a moment behind. "Well, whatever happens to her.... I'll be there to make sure she reamins safe."

* * *

New surprises will be in store for the next chapter, dear readers! Please, read & review; before I myself parish! Love, SkellingtonGirl.


	2. Chapter 2, Raven

Chapter 2: Raven.

A/N: OMG, so sorry for the wait! I've been sooooo busy at school, I didn't have the time. SCHOOL SUCKS! Who's with me?

Grim entered the graveyard with Jack, still cradling the girl in his arms. "Okay," said Jack, "what are we to do about her transformation? She can't be seen like this." Grim looked at her, and then looked at Jack. "Well, Jack; we shall leave that up to her."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes began to flutter open. Her eyes began to sting when she glanced upon her company. "Who..." She began, "who are you? Wherever am I?" Grim was the first to react. Setting her down upon the ground, he rose up. "My name, dear girl, is none of your concern." Jack bowed. "I must apologize for Grim, he can be.... a bit difficult at times, you see. I am Jack Skellington, and this --" he said, gesturing around him, "-- is Halloween Town, our dear home."

The girl looked around, astonished. "This... This place.... This place is not like anything I would have imagined." With a start, she added, "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Raven. May.... May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," said Jack. Raven averted her eyes, pawing the ground with her feet. "Am... Am I dead? All I can remember of myself is this name... And a gunshot." The two paused for a moment, not sure how to continue. Finally, Grim replied: "We found you by the door of this realm. Were you to have remained there any longer, there would not have been hope for you."

Raven began to tear up. "So, then.... I'm alive? Can't I at least remain here? I have no home to return to." Jack beamed. "Of course, my dear! You can stay with me and Sally. You'll meet her later. But first...." he trailed off. "But first, what?" asked Raven nerviously. "Well," Jack began, "As you are, you will not quite, eh, fit into our lovely little town. So," said Jack, "we must first alter your physical form."

"Oh," said Raven tentitively. "Exactly. However, we must first decide how best to go about it; have you any ideas, Raven?" Raven thought, trying to piece together an idea of how she would best be described. The first thing that came to mind.... "A caged bird," she said. "Hmm, a caged bird?" Pondered Jack. "Well, well, let's see what we can do. Grim?"

Grim snapped his bony fingers. After just a moment, dark clouds began to circle around Raven. At first, she bit down her tounge; pain began to surge through her. But then, just as quickly as it began, it was over. Collapsing to the floor, Raven breathed heavy; once rested, she rose up, and examined herself. On her back had sprouted two larger wings, as black as the night. Her skin paled to that of a gravestone, and her hair took on a light, feathery texture. Her eyes, silver as the stars above them.

"I, uh...." She quaked slightly, still shaken from before. "How.... How do I look?"

"Absolutely terrifing," replied Jack. 


	3. Chapter 3, This Is Halloween

Grim looked at his hourglass. "Jack, if you don't mind," he said, "we need to get moving. It's Halloween night, or need I remind you?" Jack's eye sockets widened. "Oh, no. Thank you Grim, I lost track of time."

Jack turned to Raven. "Raven, come with me. I want to show you something - I'm sure you'll be pleased." Jack took her hand, and hurried toward town. Raven was confused by Jack's enthusiasim. "What's going on? Why are we going so quickly?" Jack didn't reply. Instead, they just continued down the path.

Jack stopped. Raven was surprised, and crashed into him. "Oof! Why did you stop?" Jack turned to Raven, grinning. "We're here," he said, and waved his arms in front him. Raven looked around. All she could see were gravestones, pumpkins and cobwebs. But, she soon fixated onto what was in front of her. Right there, staring down the path, was a scarecrow. Above it was a sign with red lettering, and moved closer to read it. Squinting, she read: "Halloween Town".

"Is this where you were rushing to?" She asked, a little put off. Jack nodded his head. "You see, Raven, here in Halloween Town, we have this big celebration every year. And yours truly," he said, putting his nobby fist to his chest, "is the leading man." Raven looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Jack merely laughed, and shook his head. "You'll see, dear. You'll see."

Suddenly, music filled the air. Then, she heard a ghostly chorus:

"Boys and girls of every age,  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see,  
This, our town of Halloween...."

"This way! To Town Square!" Jack said with exuberence as he guided Raven along. She smiled; she didn't know what was in store for her, but she could tell it was something to behold.

When they reached Town Square, there were monsters -- strange creatures, ghostly figures -- dancing all around. Raven's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Wow.... I've never seen anything like this before! It - it's beautiful!"

Jack laughed. "No, no, dear; it's absolutely, positively, terrible."

Raven glanced around. She and Jack walked to the fountain. Or, at least, she thought it was a fountain. It was so strange; marble turned and twisted into the air, forming grotesque faces. Raven sat on the edge, watching the preformance unfold. Leaning over her, Jack whispered: "I'll be right back. You stay put, now!" And with a snap, he dissapeared.

Raven began to feel fearful. Where had Jack gone? Now she was all alone, in an unknown place. But still, she remained to watch the preformance. Suddenly, she realized that all of the creatures around her had turned their attentions to the town gate. There she saw a parade; as the marchers entered through the gate, they parted, revealing quite the sight. The scarecrow from the path had been placed on the top of a huge straw horse. Suddenly, it came to life! It danced and thrashed, swiping up a torch as it went. Much to her horror, the scarecrow then went on to light itself on fire! In continued to trash, smoke and flame pouring out of it's body. Then, it leaped! Raven ducked down, covering her head. It dove into the water with a crash. Slowly rising back up, Raven saw just in time to see the figure inside the fountain. It was Jack!

The creatures cheered. Slowly, she stood up. All of this had taken quite toll on her. She yawned. Jack turned away from the amassing creatures. "Ah, yes," he said, beaming. "I almost forgot! Everbody, meet Raven."

Raven backed away from the mass. She shut her eyes for just a moment, and the world, once again, went black.

--

R & R as always! Let me know if there's any ideas you guys wanna share. 


	4. Chapter 4, The Past and The Future

A/N: I don't Nightmare Before Christmas or Hushabye Mountian. I only own Raven. So, curse you lawyers; curse you!

Once everyone left the square, Jack looked around for Raven. After a few minutes of searching, he found her leaning next to the fountain, fast asleep. Jack smiled as he saw her sleeping form, and thought: 'She must have been exausted by the transformation. Well, I must get her home.' He strolled over to her, and was about to pick her up when she began to toss and mumble under her breath. "Stop... I'm not a freak." Jack's eye sockets grew wide as she continued to mutter. 'She must be having a bad dream,' he thought to himself, 'I should wake her from her troubles.' Jack set his bony hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Raven," he crooed, "wake up, dear child."

Raven's eyes began to flutter open. "Jack?..." she called. "What... what happened? I must've fallen asleep. What -"

"Raven, what's the matter? Were you having a bad dream, dear?" Raven turned her eyes to the ground. "Well, Jack..." She hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. After a short pause, she said: "I'm starting to remember my past... you know? I'm starting to remember that my parents were very nice to me, at first. But, when I turned five, I started to talk to things. Animals, mostly... People were so mean. They called me a freak - and worse. The people started to blame my parents, saying that they were to blame. That they created a monster!" Her voice began to tremble. "Then, one day, when I came home from school, my parents changed. They beat me! They locked me in the basement, calling me all sorts of terrible things!"

Jack was taken aback. "My word... I'm so sorry to hear that, Raven. You can live here with us, Sally and myself, and all the wonderful people here, if you would like. As a family." Raven looked up at him with surprise. "Jack... I don't know what to say! I would love to stay with you." Jack smiled once more. "Wonderful! Come, you must meet Sally. My house," he said, gesturing over the fence, "is right over there. Shall we go?" Raven followed his gaze. The house in the distance was one of the most magnificent things Raven had ever seen. It was slanted, just a tad, and very big. From their distance, it looked like a mansion. "Oh, Jack... Let's go." She said, nodding, her enthusiasim restored. "I would love to meet Sally." With that, Jack helped Raven to her feet, and they went together towards the house.

When she stepped inside, she marvelled. As they continued through the house, her enchantment only continued. The living room was like a parlor of the 18th century; the dining room a beautiful little room with a single, grand chandelier of candles and rubies. "Jack, are you home?" asked a familiar voice. "Dinner's ready. It took me all day, too, so I hope you like it!" Jack smiled. "That's Sally," he told Raven. "Now, let's go meet her."

And so, they went into the kitchen. Next to the stove, was a woman. Her skin was the palest of blues, her hair was bright red, and appearently, made completely of yarn. But the strangest thing about this new woman was the stitches that climbed up and down her body. She turned. "Oh, Jack! Who might this be? Well, I hope she's hungry. I made plenty, you know." Jack pushed Raven out from behind him. "Sally, meet Raven. She's an orphan; she's new here, so I thought she might feel at home here."

"Now, Raven," Jack began, bending down to Raven's height. "Would you mind if I asked you to wait out in the living room for a moment? I'd like to talk with Sally." She nodded, a little confused, and returned to the living room. Once there, she encountered another strange creature. It was a little ghost dog! It glided into the room with it's glowing nose held high. "Oh..." Raven said. "Hello, there, little one." She bent down and extended an arm to the little pup. "Hey! Hey! My name's Zero! Who're you?" Raven giggled at the the dog's energy. "My name is Raven, Zero," she told him, "and if you were wondering how I can communicate with you like this, I can talk to animals! It's nice to know that not everything has changed." Zero wagged his little ghost-tail, and moved to treat their guest to a big, wet lick.

"I see you've met Zero," said Jack, approaching from behind with Sally next to him. Raven jumped with surprise. "Oh... Yes, he's very sweet," she said, turning to face the couple. "I, um, I'm very tired. You said I could stay here, right? Where would I be staying?" She asked nerviously. Jack gestured for Raven to follow him as he broke away from the doorway. "Here, follow me. Your room's just up there - in the tower." She followed him through the house to a stairway. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, there was a door. Jack opened it, and politely waited for Raven to enter. She went inside and looked around. The walls were painted black, with glimmering stars of silver engraved on the ceiling. The bed in the back of the room had a canopy, a deep purple, with golden moons entertwined. On one wall, there were windows that overlooked the graveyard.

Jack move in behind her. "Now, let's get you to bed." Raven looked back at Jack for just a moment, and then climbed into bed. "Jack?..." She called, just as he turned to leave. "I'm still a little afraid to go back to sleep. What if... What if the nightmares come back?"

Jack wraped his fingers around his chin, wracking his brain in thought. After a few moments, he snapped his fingers. "I have an idea. Raven, you like lullabyes, don't you?" Raven sat silent, and then replied, "Yes, Jack, I do... but why? I haven't heard one in ages." Jack just grinned at her. "I know a special lullabye. It always helps me sleep. Would you like to hear it?" Raven nodded, and layed herself down as Jack began to sing.

"A gentle breeze from hushabye mountain,  
softly blows over lullabye bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are awaiting Waiting to sail your worries away."

Raven's eyes began to grow heavy. When Jack paused, Raven's thoughts began to wander, and she started to feel more at ease than she could ever remember. Jack continued:

"It isn't far from hushabye mountain,  
while your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night, softly are sighing,  
And so they will fly your troubles to sea.

So close your eyes, on hushabye mountain.  
Wave goodbye to the cares of the day.  
And watch your boat, from hushabye mountain,  
Sail far away from lullabye bay."

Raven closed her eyes and began to drift. Jack smiled. "Rest well, little one. I promise you, there will be no more nightmares in your life from now on."

"So close your eyes, on hushabye mountain.  
Wave goodbye to the cares of the day.  
And watch your boat, from hushabye mountain,  
Sail far away from lullabye bay."

Finally, Raven fell into a deep sleep. Jack moved over to her, and bent over her bed. He moved in close and kissed her forehead as she slumbered. "Goodnight, dear child. May you begin your life anew in the morning."

A/N: Oogie will make an appearence in the next chapter, people. So watch out! And make sure to review before I perish in a blaze of firey death. See you next time! Hasta lavista, babies!


	5. Chapter 5, A Bloody Encounter

Bonjour, people! It's me again, sorry for the bring late. Anyway, I'd like to thank GameGirl27 for all the helpful reviews she's gave me, along with everyone else who's been so kind as to post their thoughts. Enjoy chapter 5!

The next morning, Raven was still in her bed, fearing that the night before had been only a dream. Suddenly, she heard the door open. She began to tremble, worried that it may be her father, here to slap her awake once more.

"Raven, wake up," came a voice. But it certainly wasn't her father. She opened her eyes, to be greeted by Jack, grinning his bony grin. Raven smiled. "Jack," she breathed. "I knew yesterday couldn't of been a dream!" Jack became concerned. "A dream?... What do you mean?"

"Well, like I said," Raven began. "Back where I'm from... life isn't so good. I also had a sister, but I'll tell you about that later... Let's go." She began to beam. "I can't wait to look around town some more." Jack looked at her worriedly, wraping his bony fingers around his chin. "But first," he said, "we need to find you new clothes. That dress you're wearing is ruined... Certainly, you'd like to find something better?" Raven nodded. "I'd love that. But, where will we find them? Are there stores, or something?" Jack chuckled to himself, and then turned back to Raven. "Actually, we make clothes here. Sally's a wonderful seamstress; come on, let's see what she can do."

Meanwhile, in town, the witch sisters were chasing something in their store. "Get out of here, you rats!" One screamed. "You're not supposed to be here," added the other. In front of them were children - about Raven's age. One of them was dressed as a devil, clad in red with his hair in the shape of horns. The next was a girl; she was dressed as a witch, tattered dress, broom, and all. Both of them reveled in mischief. But the third one wasn't so convinced. He was small for his age, his hair green and gelled back. His skin was pale, and he was outifited in a skeleton costume. He quickly turned and ran, fearing that trouble would once agian catch up with him. He hated living like this; always on the run, never being accepted by the ones around him. He stopped once he reached the graveyard, gasping for breath. As long as he lived with Oogie, he'd been treated all the same. "Barrel!" came an angry voice behind him. He turned to see his siblings, Lock and Shock, moving towards him dangerously. He beacked up slowly. "Guys... Come on, cut me a break! What do you want me to do? Get caught with the rest of you? I'm tired of living like this! Stealing, causing mischief... that's why the people hate us!" But Lock and Shock would hear none of it. They leaped for him, pinning him to the ground. They unleased a barrage of kicks and punches, exclaiming: "This is for your own good, Barrel!"

Jack and Raven were out walking. Raven, strutting proudly in her new outfit, was smiling and feeling at ease. Her dress was pure white with blue detailing. It sparkled, just a little, every time she moved. It looked almost as if it were made of snow. As they walked, Jack pointed out all the things they couldn't see at night. "Now, Raven, let's go to the graveyard. I'd love to show you Spiral Hill; it's truly my favorite place." But when they finally arrived, Raven noticed a strange silence about the place. "Jack?... does something feel wrong, to you?" Jack cocked his head to the side. "It does feel out of place... let's continue on." After a few minutes of exploring the graveyard, Raven was about to turn back. But then, she noticed a lump on the ground, behind a gravestone. She ran towards it to investigate. As she got closer, she screamed. "Jack! Come quick! There's a person here!" There was a boy, about her age, broken and bloody on the ground. When Jack arrived, he looked shocked. "My goodness, that's Barrel! What could've happened?" Jack knelt down next to him. "Well?" asked Raven shakily.

"He's alive," said Jack, picking him up carefully. "But he's in terrible condition. Let's take him to the Doctor's." Raven stopped him. "Jack, let me try something."

A/N: Clifhanger! Well, catch you guys later! R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6, Her Past and Oogie

"Raven, what are you doing?" Asked Jack, his face contorting in confusion. Raven spread her wings, and flew up to Jack's arms. Raven's eyes began to water, and soon she began to cry. Jack looked down at Barrel's face, and was shocked at what he saw. Every time a tear would land on Barrel, his face would heal, bit by bit. When she finished crying, Jack looked at her, his eye sockets wide. "How did you do that, Raven?" He asked. "Did... did you have that power when you were in the human world?"

"Yes, Jack," said Raven, "I did. People called me Phoenix, becuase of that power. We," she hesitated. "We should take him to the Doctor's, just to make sure." Jack nodded, and with Raven in tow, he took Barrel to see Doctor Finklestein. But on the way, Jack had a question in his head that he just had to ask. "Raven, you said that you had a sister, didn't you?" Raven stopped, sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, I did," she said gloomily, "but she was taken away from me by my father. I'll... I'll tell you more later," she said, "after we take him to the Doctor's."

They were quiet for the rest of their jouney. But unbeknownst to them, they weren't alone. Behind them, hiding in the shadows, Lock and Shock listened in on their conversation. "Huh, so the new girl's Raven?" Said Shock. "Yeah, and she looks really cute," added Lock. "Oh, please!" Cried Shock, bonking him on the head with her broom. "We should rustle up some more information on her." And so, they began to follow the two.

Raven and Jack waited for news from Doctor Finklestein on Barrel's condition. "So, what happened to your sister, Raven? You promised to tell me once we got here," Jack said intently. "I can't tell you... it's too painful," said Raven, trying not to lose herself in tears. "But I can show you." Raven place her hand on Jack's head and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Jack began to feel dizzy, and very slowly, he closed his eyes. When he did, he saw a fragment of Raven's memory appear in front of him.

In a blur, he saw a young Raven sitting next to a Christmas tree. Then, he saw another girl, appearently the same age, walked inside the room and sat down next to Raven. The girl had firey red hair and green eyes. She also had pale skin like Raven, almost to the point that they looked identicle were their hair the same. They began to sing. Just then, their mother came out, holding a tray of cookies. Raven and the girl stood up and rushed up to her and grabbed the cookies as quickly as possible. The three of them began to laugh, enjoying the mirth. But then, Raven's father walked in to the room, and they immediately stopped. He smiled wickedly, a gleam in his eyes. Behind him, he held something in his arms. "Raven, may I see you a minute? I have a surprise for you." Raven looked terrified, but walked forward. Whatever he had planned, she thought, disobaying him would be worse. She placed herself infront of him, waiting for the worst. When he pulled out a butcher knife, sharpened to a point, their mother screamed. "Harold!" She cried. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, Anna!" He spit. "Raven's a freak, and you know it! She must die."

"Father, don't!" yelled the little girl. He turned to look at her, and moved forward, ignoring Raven for the moment. "Holly, you mind your own business. She is a freak of nature! She ruins this perfect family, and for that, we must be rid of her! Wouldn't you like to be on your own? Without anyone taking away your hard earned love and affection?" Holly looked straight into his eyes, her expression filled with pure rage. "Father," she said, her voice trembling, "I've got something to tell you." She stepped back, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the plants next to her father errupted, and wrapped themselves around him. "What? You too?" He cried, struggling against the plants. "You wench! You -" Immediately he slashed the plants, freeing himself. "You will die!" He brought down the knife with a sickening slash, killing her instantly. "Holly!" Raven screamed. She ran over to her and held her close.

"You monster!" Screamed their mother, her hands clasped to her mouth. "I said shut up, Anna!" replied Harold, bringing the knife down upon her. And there she fell, cold and dead beside her daughters. "Now, Raven," he said, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Go down to the basement like a good little girl, and stay there until I call for you." Without another word, Raven ran down to the basement and locked the door.

Jack opened his eyes once more to see Raven tearing up. "Raven," Jack said, shook by his visions. "My goodness. I'm so sorry about your sister... and she had powers as well, I see." Raven nodded. "Yeah. We also had a sort of psychic powers, as well - we could communicate with each other without speaking. I could even control things; she could see visions of what was yet to come." After that, Doctor Finklestein came out with good news. "Barrel's fine," he annonced. "His leg is broken, but it will heal."

"Jack, can Barrel stay with us?" Raven asked. "Whoever did this to him will surely come back... and I just can't let that happen!" Jack smiled, looking down at her. "Yes, Raven. But I have a feeling that I already know who did this to him, and believe me, they will be punished for this. So, Barrel," he turned, calling towards the door, "could you please come with us?" Barrel came out with crutches, a cast on his leg. "Oh, hey Jack. Thanks for saving me, you know. And uh," he said, looking over at Raven shyly, "who's this?" Jack pushed Raven to him. "This is Raven, our town's newcomer. She's living with Sally and I right now. So, let's go home, shall we?"

And so, the three of them began their walk home. But then, Jack noticed that Raven looked exausted. It must be from when she showed me that vision, he thought to himself. "Raven," he called. Raven looked up at him with tired eyes. "Yes, dad?" she murmered. He looked at her, affectionately. "Here, let me carry you home, you look exausted." She nodded sleepily, her arms outstretched. He picked her up and began to hum a lullabye as they walked home.

Lock and Shock ran toward the treehouse with evil smiles on their faces. "Just wait 'til Oogie hears this!" exclaimed Shock, happily. They ran into an elevator, and went down. When the elevator came to a stop, they ran down the stairs until the reached a door shaped like an ace with a skull on it. Shock knocked on the door, and a voice rang out. It was a southern voice, cold hearted and upset. "Who is it?" it boomed. "and what do you want?" Lock and Shock gathered to eachother in fear. "It - it's us! Lock and Shock! We got some information for 'ya!" Said Lock, still cowering. "Well come on in! I'm gettin' old, here! Time's a wastin'!" it yelled. Shock opened the door, and the two stumbled inside. Inside there was a room, filled to the brim with casino-themed torture devices. And in the middle of the rulette floor, was a gaint neon green sack with black eyes. "Well? What'dya gonna tell me?" He said impaitently, crossing his arms.

Shock stepped forward, shivering. "Well, Oogie, we just found out that there's a new girl in town!" Oogie scoffed. "Oh, really? And what's that gotta do with me, anyway? And where is Barrel? You know that boy's nothin' but trouble - and that's the way I like it!" Lock grinned his devilish grin. "This girl's name is Raven, and she's with Jack. She found Barrel in the graveyard after we beat the snot outa him, 'cuz he'd ran off like a little chicken! Anyway, she has these weird power that lets her control people! I dunno how, but if we can kidnap her, we can surely use her to take over again!" Oogie smiled an unsettling smile. "Well, well, well! Now that's an idea! But why would you beat up Barrel? Don't you know that boy's the smartest of all 'a you? But never you mind. Now, all we need to do now is to let Barrel spy on her."

"But Oogie! No offense for interpting or anything, but, he said he's sick and tired 'a doin' this! And he's with Jack right now, with a broken leg!" Oogie snickered, and took out his favorite dice. "Well, I'm gonna see him tonight, and we'll see just how sick an' tired he really is!" He rolled the dice on the table smack in the middle of the room. "And this Raven," he said, "is gonna be mine. And with her, I'll control her and Halloween town! In fact, I'll control all the other holidays as well!" He laughed an evil laugh that echoed all around the room.

A/N: Oh, crap! Whole lot of evil goin' on in here, huh? Now what's Oogie planning? Stick around and find out! R & R! P.S, Gamegirl 27, thanks so much for all the help! *hands over a cookie for all her troubles* And, here's a cupcake, too!

And for good measure:

Gir: "Tacos!" 


	7. Chapter 7, Holly

A/N: Hey, peeps, how's it shakin'? Man, it's a hot one today. This heat wave is brutal. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying your summer vacation; I know I am! Here's another chapter of A Light In The Darkness, for your reading pleasure.

Jack looked over at Barrel, who was walking quietly alongside he and Raven. "Barrel," he asked worriedly, "Are you all right?" Barrel looked up grogily at Jack, and said, "I'm okay, Jack. I'm just tired... and also, I'm worried about Raven. I know Oogie'll come after her, sooner or later. Suddenly, Jack and Barrel heard a barely audable moan. Jack then looked down at Raven, who was shifting slightly in his arms. "We need to get her home, soon," he said. Barrel nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, "we oughta get moving."

When they finally reached the house, Jack called for Sally several times to no avail. Then, Sally appeared behind him. "Jack, why is Barrel here?" She asked, concerned. "And what happened to him? He looks positively terrible." Quickly, Jack set to explaining. "Well, Sally," he began. "Raven found Barrel in the graveyard rather gravely injured. We took him to see your father, the Doctor, to have him looked at." Sally understood the situation, and went into the living room. From there, she said, "I'll make him a bed in here, then. You take Raven up to her room, and get her ready for bed."

Jack smiled, and said, "Thank you, Sally." Then, he made his way upstairs. There, hung on the doorknob, was a nightgown, freshly sewed. It was black, adorned with sparkling stars and tattered ends. "Raven... wake up, honey, we're home." Raven's eyes fluttered. "Mmm," she muttered. "What time is it?..." Jack set her down gently. "It's almost ten, Raven," he said. "It's time for you to go to bed," he added. She nodded, then smiled. "Okay... good night, Daddy." As she turned to leave, she noticed the gown hanging upon the doorknob. "Oh... I should thank Mom in the morning." She gave him a quick hug, and then turned in.

Jack went downstairs to see to Barrel. When he passed the kitchen door, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Grim was standing in the kitchen. He went inside. "Grim! How are you," he asked cherrily. Grim, in his usual state, looked grim. And worried - something that Jack was not accustomed to seeing of him. "Grim, what's wrong?" He asked, suddenly feeling quite concerned.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Barrel sleeping soundly on the couch. But then, he heard a voice from outside the window. "Barrel," it called. "Come to the window." Barrel opened his eyes with a start. He looked to the window nervously. It sounded... almost like Oogie. He wobbled to the window and drew the curtains. Outside, the moon, was Oogie's shadow. "Ah, my star pupil!" He said, cackling with laughter. "I can't believe those two, really! And I heard..." he paused, smiling. "That you were 'sick an' tired' of livin' with me." Barrel sneered out the window, remembering all the cruel times Oogie had put them through. The Christmas incident. His revenge... And the very beginning. "Yes, Oogie. I am sick of this! You've done nothing for us - and we've done everything for you. Everyone hates us because of you; so, from now on, I'm out for myself - no one else! You hear me?" Oogie's face perced in surprise, quickly contorting with anger. "Well, then. You've got a lot of guts there, kid! I gotta respect that. But if you think that is that, you're wrong. Dead wrong." Suddenly, he dissapeared from the moon, his shadow creeping through the crack of the door. "And now, I have a little job for you."

Jack was worried after his talk with Grim. "Erase her memories?... But why?" Grim became frustrated. "Jack, you know what needs to be done. The council will not stand for this, and you know it." Jack sighed. He knew indeed. He knew very well that the council would not allow the denzins of Halloween Town to keep their old memories, especially when they were as tragic as Raven's were. "All right," Jack said finally. "But there are some things I would like to do before her memories are taken from her." Grim cocked his head to the side. "Really, now. And what are these things?"

Jack closed his eyes. "I want her to be my adoptive daughter," he said firmly. "Also, I want her sister brought here, as well. I know where she is, too." Suddenly, they heard a a cry - it sounded like Barrel. The two hurried out of the room and rushed to the livingroom, only to find Barrel laying on the ground with his eyes tightly shut. "Barrel," Jack called. "Are you okay?" Barrel groaned. "Yeah... I just had a nightmare. That Oogie... was going to take over." Jack looked concerned, once more. "All right. If you need anything, just let me know... okay?" Barrel nodded, and they turned to leave. Once they had left, Barrel's eyes began to glow red. "Fools," he said to himself. "I can't believe they fell for it. Now, all I need to do it keep a close eye on that Raven girl, and see for myself just how that power of hers works."

In Christmas Town, a girl was walking along in the snow. She looked sad - a stark contrast to the cheer and merriment around her. Her eyes were a deep green, her hair a bright, firey red. Her skin was as pale as the snow that surrounded her. She wore a long, pale blue dress, cut into gentle layers that draped around her. The edges were a soft purple. On it, were snowflakes, gentley embellished unto the surface of the dress. And finally, protruding from her head, were tiny crystals of ice, from which more fabric draped, creating a veil behind her. She sighed. "Raven..." She murmered. She had just found out today that her twin sister had died just recently by... her father's hand. And now, she was no where to be found. She placed her hand on a necklace that her sister had made for her, many years ago. It was a snowflake; the inspiration for her dress. "Raven, where are you?"

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and gasped - a skeleton in a pinstripe suit had come up to her. And he wasn't alone, either; another stood by him. A skeleton with a hood had moved up behind him, an houglass at his waist. "Are you Holly, Miss?" Asked the suited one. "Yes... I am Holly," she said nervously. "My full name's Holly Jonson. But, how'd you know my name... Um, mister?" The skeleton smiled. "I'm Jack Skellington, and this is my freind and colleque, Grim," he said gesturing to the skeleton in the cloak. "Do you know a Raven, by any chance? She has black hair, green eyes, and pale skin." Holly gasped. "That's my sister! You know where she is?" Jack nodded. "Yes, she's living with me. I heard about you and your Mother. Is she around?" Holly shook her head sadly. "No, she's in heaven. She couldn't make it here." Jack frowned. "And you live alone?" She nodded again. "I have an idea, Holly. You can live with me, and Sally, my wife. You can finally see your sister again." Holly began to cry. Once she regained her composure, she smiled. "Yes... that sounds wonderful." And so, the three went together on their way to Halloween town. 


	8. Chapter 8, The Twins' Reunion

A/N: Yo, guys, what's up? I saw that new Predators movie today. It. Was. AWESOME. Man, it's about people being taken to this otherworldly preserve and being killed off one by one by Predator-aliens. Again: It. Was. AWESOME. Some reviews I've been getting have said that they're excited to see Raven and Holly get together again, others have been wondering just what Oogie's planning for Raven, as well as just how Raven can control people. Well, today's the day that you'll kind out. Enjoy!

The Jack-O-Lanturn sun rose the next morning. When the sunbeams broke through the curtains and touched Raven's face, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Ah," she sighed, stretching. "Another day, another great day with my new Mom and Dad. What should I wear today, I wonder," she said, rising from her bed and prancing toward her closet. She threw open the wardrobe door, and smiled. Inside, were all mannar of new, freshy-sewn dresses that Sally had made just the night before. She scanned her selections for a moment, and popped up. "I know, this one!" She reached out and grabbed a dress, with stripes and a collar similar to Jack's suit.

Sally oppened the door just as Raven finished putting the final touches on her outfit. As she was putting on her favorite necklace, Sally spoke. "Raven, you look lovely in that dress. But," she lamented. "There's something missing." Raven turned to Sally, then back to the mirror, pondering. Then, Sally snapped her fingers. "Oh, of course!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bat-shaped bow. Raven's eyes gleamed, and she ran over. She hugged Sally really tight, and then said happily, "Thank you, Mom, thank you! It's perfect!" Sally hesitated for a moment, a little surprised by the salutation. But, she returned the embrace just the same. "You're welcome, Raven."

Meanwhile, downstairs, Oogie, disguised as Barrel, listened in on Holly and Jack. They were talking about Raven. "She's a vegan," said Holly, nervously. "Since she can control animals, she doesn't eat meat, or anything else animal-made." Jack shook his head and took a drink of his pumpkin-spiced coffee. "There is something I have to ask you, Holly. I don't mean to pry, but, just how does Raven control people? I'd rather not have anything like that happen in our town." Holly looked down, and sighed. "You see, Jack, it really is hard for her. Whenever she becomes upset or angry, her eyes turn completely black. If anyone so much as glances into her eyes at that time, they become her puppet - it's happened only once or twice."

Jack began to think. With a start, he said, "Holly, I understand what you and your sister have been through. Before your death, you were taunted and mocked, hurt and frightened. You had powers no one understood; but here, we understand you. That's why I'm asking you to consider my offer - be my daughter, and your sister, too." Holly looked up at him in complete shock. He understands me, she thought. For all her life, she had been living in fear; fear of her father, fear of the people around her, fear of her very own capabilities. "What do we have to do?" Holly asked, looking directly into the space where Jack's eyes would be. He sighed. "I knew you were going to ask that, so here it is: all you and your sister have to do, is release the memories you have of your past. The council will transform you into something more suitable for life here." Holly was speechless for a moment. After a moment, she finally spoke: "Jack, I accept your proposition. I want to be rid of these memories - for both myself and my sister."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and turned their heads to the door. Raven and Sally walked into the dining room, and stopped dead. Raven looked at Holly, and Holly looked at Raven. Between them was silence. Then, Raven began to tear up, and stuttered, "Holly? Is that... is that really you?" Holly smiled, also beginning to cry. "Yes, Raven, it's me." The two ran forward, and embraced eachother dearly. Meanwhile, Oogie hatched a plan. "Today," he said silently to himself. "I will lure Raven into my casino. Once there, I'll use her own powers against her - and soon, Halloween Town will be under my control!"

A/N: There, another chapter - and a darn good'un at that! Just how is Oogie gonna use Raven's powers against her? Find out next time! 


	9. Chapter 9, The Warning and the Capture

A/N: Man, I can't believe that summer's almost over! That means school is coming soon... curse school, curse it! Well, at least I'm a senior, now; I graduate next year! But don't worry, I'll still take the time to keep my stories going! So, enjoy chapter 9 - things are finally getting interesting.

While Holly and Sally were cooking, Jack and Raven were in the living room discussing the adoption situation. "So, you want me to be your daughter, Jack? For real, this time?" Jack nodded. "Of course! You and your sister would make the most perfect daughters for Sally and I. It's just... there are rules here, that we must follow."

"Like what?" Raven asked, a trace of concern in her voice. "Well," Jack began. He paused a moment, then said, "we need to erase the memories of your past life. But the process can't start if you and your sister don't agree to it. I've spoken with Holly, and she's willing, but I just want to know if you're ready." Raven closed her eyes. After a few moments, she smiled.

"I agree," she said triumpantly. "It'll be hard, but I'm ready." Jack grinned happily. "Wonderful! We'll begin tomorrow." Just then, Holly popped her head out of the doorframe, and called cherrily. "Breakfast is ready!" Raven got up and rushed to the kitchen, Jack following close behind her. "Now," he thought to himself. "She'll truly be able to be happy."

After breakfast was completely and thoroughly devoured, Holly turned to Jack. "Jack... would you mind if Raven and I went outside to play? It's been an awfully long time since we've been together." Sally turned to Jack, and the two smiled. "Of course you may," said Sally. "But, first, I'm afraid that we need to talk to about something before you go." Raven looked confused. "What's there to talk about? We already agreed to letting go of our memories... what's left?" Jack rubbed his forehead, absently. "There's someone you need to know about. You see, there was a man living here in Halloween Town by the name of Oogie Boogie. Barrel and his friends worked for him at the time, but when we finally defeated him not too long ago, the three went on to do... more independant work." Raven and Holly thought a moment, and then began to laugh in unison. "What a silly name!" Cried Holly. Sally nodded, holding back chuckles of her own. "Yes, well, that's not the point. Oogie is no laughing matter - if it weren't for Jack... that is, even if Jack started it in the first place," she mumbled under her breath, glancing at Jack. He grinned, and rubbed the back of his skull shamelessly. "If it weren't for Jack, Oogie would have destroyed Christmas and Halloween as we know them. He's been trying for years to take control of the holidays, and has come close to succeeding many times."

"So," Jack concluded. "Do not go to the Treehouse near Spiral Hill. It's the only place in Halloween Town that isn't safe - not for anyone. So promise us, before you go, that you will not go anywhere near that place. Understand?" Raven and Holly nodded. "We promise, Daddy," said Holly. She glanced over to Raven. "Don't we?" Raven nodded once more, and then smiled. "Let's go!" She said, jumping from her seat and reaching for Holly's arm. She took hold and dragged Holly out the door, to minor protest.

Jack and Sally shook their heads and laughed. "They're awfully full of energy, aren't they?" Said Sally, rising from her seat and collecting the dishes. "They certainly are," Jack agreed, sitting back in his chair. "We should have only one rule: no sugar. Period." The two laughed once more, and set off to their household duties. But in all the excitement, they had forgotten to notice Barrel's disapearence.

Outside, Raven and Holly were exploring town. They'd already visited the square, and met many new and strange freinds. "Oh, so the two of you are going to be Jack's daughters?" Asked Calypso, the neighborly fish-girl. "Oh, how lovely. They're nice people." Added Thorn, the rose child. "Yeah! Holly and me can't wait," Raven said happily. "We're making it offical tomorrow," added Holly. Just then, a familiar voice came from behind Raven. "Hey, yo, Raven! Wanna go play in the graveyard with me?" They turned, and saw Barrel approaching them, smiling a strange, crooked smile. Raven nodded. "Only on one condition!" She sang. "Holly has to come, too!" Barrel's smile faded slightly. "That isn't part of the plan..." he murmered to himself. But then, he had an idea. "Sure, why not? Let's play hide-and-seek, okay?" The twins nodded. "Yeah! That sounds like fun," said Raven. Holly nodded, "would it be okay if they came along too?" She motioned to Calypso and Thorn. "Actually, we have to go," said Calypso. "You guys have fun, okay?" The two left, waving goodbye to the twins behind them. Holly and Raven waved back, much to Barrel's annoyance. "Come on, let's just play already," he whined.

Raven was taken aback. "Oh, but... well, okay. Are you feeling all right? We don't need to rush, do we?" Barrel's eyes widened for a moment. Once he regained composure, he said, "Oh, sorry, Raven. Heh, I'm just glad you're okay, you know? Come on, let's go!" Raven and Holly followed Barrel to the graveyard happily. They played for a while - as it turns out, Holly was a fantastic seeker. "Hey, Holly, how about I be the seeker this time," asked Barrel, a large grin plastered to his face. "Sure, Barrel," said Holly. "Start counting!" When Barrel turned his back, Holly felt uneasy. She moved to speak with Raven, but she had already gone. With a shrug, she hid herself behind a gravestone. Unbenownst to her, Barrel had one eye peeping over his shoulder. He knew where Raven was hiding.

"Ready or not, here I come!" He called, turning around suddenly. He raced toward the pumpkin patch, and found Raven knealing beside the biggest Jack-O-Lanturn there. "Aww!" She cried as he approached. "You found me already? You're even better than Holly!" She stood up and brushed herself off. Barrel smiled another crooked grin, and suddenly turned his attention to the horizon. "Hey, Raven, what's up with that thing?" He asked, pointing. Raven picked herself up and looked. "I don't see anything, Barrel. What do you -" before she could finish her sentence, Barrel nicked a nearby gourd and smashed it over her head. Raven fell to the ground. Barrel stood over her, his eyes glowing once more. "Let's get a' going now, shall we, sweet thing?" He picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder and proceeded to Spiral Hill. Before he could make distance, however, Zero came galloping up the road to the Pumpkin Patch. He saw Barrel carrying Raven, and stopped for a moment, cowering. He then turned and rushed toward the graveyard, where he found Holly. He barked at her, trying to get her attention. "Oh! I recognise you. You're Zero, aren't you? But what are you doing here? If you keep barking like that, I'll be found!" Zero whimpered, and nipped at her sleeve. "Hey!" Holly said. "That's not nice! What're you-" before she could finish, Zero tugged at her arm and used his glowing nose to point to Spiral Hill. Holly glanced over in the direction he pointed, and gasped. There, on the path, she spotted a distant Barrel carrying Raven toward the other side of the hill. "Oh, no!" She cried. "I knew I had an uneasy feeling about this! Come on, boy, we have to warn Daddy!"

A/N: Oooh, crap! Barrel... Er, Oogie!... captured Raven! What will happen to her? Will Holly get back in time to warn Jack? And just what happened to Oogie's body, anyway? Find out next time! 


	10. Chapter 10, Control

A/N: Hey, peeps, what's up? School's started for me, and it couldn't be worse. Big shock, there, huh? Well, this is my last year, so there! Well, here's chapter 10 for you guys!

Holly ran as fast as her little legs would take her. "I've got to get to Dad - before it's too late!" She cried, out of breath. "Come on, Zero," she panted. "We can't afford to waste any time!" Zero barked in response, and whimpered as he tried to keep up with her. When they finally reached the town square, Holly breathed a sigh of relief. She was so close to home.

She burst through the front door of their house, Zero close behind, frantic to find Jack. Her search of the downstairs yeiled nothing, so she rushed up the stairs and into the library. Jack was sitting in his great, black armchair when Holly threw herself through the door. "Ja - D-daddy!" She yelled, stumbling over her own words. "I need your help - Raven and Barrel, in the graveyard! He..." Jack stood up and placed his bony hands on Holly's shoulders. "Holly, this is important," he said, sternly. "Now, calm yourself and tell me what happened. You sound like a game of Clue."

Holly took a deep breath. "I... I'm sorry, Daddy. I just don't know what to do! Barrel took Raven to Spiral Hill - I think he was headed to the Treehouse! I don't know what happened, but I... I don't think Raven was conscious!" Jack looked worried, but steadied himself. He had to approch this calmly. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Did Barrel... smile, at all strangly? You know - like a crooked smirk, or a devilish grin?" Holly nodded. "Yeah... a couple times. It seemed so forced, it was really unsettling."

"I think I knew what happened, Holly," said Jack. His voice wavered as he tried to hold back his anger. "I don't have time to explain fully, but that Barrel is not the Barrel we know. This is Oogie's doing, I'm sure of it - come on, we can't spend any more time here."

Meanwhile, deep underneath the Treehouse was Raven, sprawled out fast asleep on the Roulette Wheel. Locke and Shock stood present, watching over her. "Hah!" Laughed Locke. "She's even cute when she's sleeping!" Shock let out a loud harrumph! and smacked Locke right across the face. "She is NOT so cute!" She huffed. "Geeze, you're such a - OOF!" Before she could finish, Locke dived right into her stomache, knocking her down. "Take it back!" He cried. "Never! Get off me!" Shock screamed back.

Perhaps as a result of the scuffle, Raven stirred. "Wh... where am I?" She moaned, trying to lift herself up. She struggled for a moment, only to realize with a start that she was bound and tied. "Oh, no!..." she thought to herself, thrashing against the ropes. "What am I going to do?... I can't move!" Locke and Shock halted their tussle when they heard Raven's struggles. "Oh, look! She's awake! Com'on, Locke - quit being such an idiot and let's go get Oogie! It's not gonna be MY head if he gets angry, you know."

As the two ran off, Raven glanced to her side. There, she saw Barrel locked in a nearby cage. He was sitting with his legs crossed, his head down. "Barrel..." Called Raven. "What happened?" Barrel looked up, his eyes swollen and red. "R-Raven! I'm sorry," he cried, averting his eyes. "I didn't mean to do any of this!... Oogie, he made me! I'm so sorry," he lowered his head once more and cup his face in his hands. Raven lowered her eyes. "I understand, Barrel... Don't blame yourself, okay? This Oogie... what a terrible man to do this to you!"

"Well, well, look who's talking, deary! Oh, how your words pain me," came a voice from behind them. Raven tried to turn her head. It was almost as if the voice was coming from all directions. "Where are you?..." She shivered - it was so cold so suddenly.

"Why, I'm right here, darling." Came the voice again. This time, there was no confusing it - whoever, whatever was making that voice come to life was right beside her now.

She tossed her head to the side and screamed. There, leaning so casually against the rounded wall, was a giant sack of... something, wriggling and crawling just under the surface. "Now, now, there's no need to be so rude, sweet thing!" He sauntered toward her and grinned. "You!... You did this! Get... get away from me! I want to go home!" Oogie's grin grew even wider. "Whatever do you mean? You ARE home, Raven."

"No! Why did you bring me here? What did I do to deserve this?" Raven cried, her body trembling. Oogie huffed and puffed out his chest, such as it was. "Well, my lovely little spies - Locke and Shock, here -" he said, gesturing to the side. "Heard a little tale that you've got special powers... special, like controlling people. I just want a little of your help, is all. You know, like the ability to have all of Halloween Town under my whim. That's all. Is that really so much to ask?"

Raven thrashed in anger, releasing her power. Her eyes flashed dangerously, a deep, emotionless black. "I would never help the likes of you," she said, as the ropes that tied her began to shrivel and die. Oogie smirked. "How sweet... you actually think I'd give you a choice? No, dear, you should know that won't work on me. I have no eyes, you see! Now, then, Shock, would you do the honors?" Shock nodded, and cracked her fingers. "Whatever you say," she said, pulling out a spellbook from under her witch's hat. She flipped through the book rapidly, finally coming to the page. She chanted: "The fire to change her heart from white to black, let her join us in the evil masqurade." She repeated it several times, as a large black ball appeared before Raven. Shock snapped the book closed and stashed it back under her hat. She stepped forward and took hold of the ball. "This won't hurt... much," she cackled, as she began to push the ball closer and closer to Raven.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Barrel, ramming up against the bars. Locke moved up to him and punched the bars. "Shut it, okay?" He yelled. Shock pushed the ball into her heart, and Raven writhed in pain.

Jack and Holly ran towards the Treehouse. "Wait! I see it! I see where they took Raven," Said Holly, brushing her hair out of her face. Suddenly, they were stopped in their tracks by a horrible piercing scream. Jack ran toward the Treehouse once more. He turned and called over his shoulder, "Holly! Listen to me! Tell everyone to evacuate the town! I'm going to go get Raven, okay?" Holly nodded, and headed back toward town. "All right! Good... Good luck, Daddy!"

Jack climbed down the winding steps and entered Oogie's lair. "Oogie!" He shouted, barging into the casino room. "Unhand Raven this instant!" Oogie turned to face Jack, something clutched in his hands and hidden behind his back. "Really? You don't say. Raven, dear, why don't you come and explain to Jack here how rude it is to just barge into other people's houses and give orders?" Raven stepped out from behind Oogie, her face blank and emotionless. Her eyes were yellow - cold and bright.

"Raven," Jack lamented. "Come here... please. I don't know what's going on, but you're in danger here." Raven shook her head, her face devoid of emotion. "No," she said. "I don't take orders from you, Jack... not anymore."  
A/N: Dude, this is awesome! Don't worry, there'll be plenty more in the next chapter. So don't go away! 


	11. Chapter 11, The Battle And a Kiss!

A/N: Yo, peeps, it's me again! You can't get rid of me, don't try. :D As you can see from the last chapter, things are finally starting to heat up between Jack and Oogie. When Oogie took control of Raven, Jack couldn't take it anymore. Find out the outcome next!

Jack couldn't speak at first. His wits were at their end, and he couldn't will himself to move. Oogie cackled at his expression. "Why, Jack, old friend, what's the matter? Finally, the Pumpkin King loses his nerves," Oogie said, feeling quite proud of himself.

"You... you bastard," Jack cursed under his breath. His teeth ground, his body shaking. He clenched his fist, hard enough to scratch bone. "You bastard!" He screamed, his fist engulfing in flame. "I will never forgive you for this," he said, raising his fist to the villain.

Oogie scoffed. "Is that so? Well, that's a pity. Let's make a little wager, shall we? If you should beat me, you -" he gestured toward Raven, standing there motionless. "Can have your precious little daughter back. I'll even let you take that little traitor over there, as well!" He said, a hint of disgust in his voice, motioning to Barrel's cage. "But, if you should lose..." He smirked. "The town you hold so dear will be mine. And, let's not forget that sweet little ragdoll of yours, either! She shall reign as my queen... whether she wants to or not."

"As for yourself," he continued. "You will be banished from Halloween Town, never to return. No, you'll stay here, in this very room, just like you've done to me all those years ago. You remember, of course." He smiled.

Jack remembered all right. All those years ago... It had been so long. Oogie was once his friend, together in the black of night. But then, Sally came into the picture. She captured the hearts of the two spooks in an instant. Oogie wanted her all for himself - so much so, he'd do anything to make her his; no matter who he had to cut down in along the way. But Jack knew much better than that. He embraced her family and those around her, knowing all the while that he could never win her without paitence and understanding. But it wasn't long until the two knew of the other's affections for her, and the only way to settle their differences was a duel. It was a fierce fight, but when the dust settled, Jack stood the victor.

It was then that Jack's father came and saw what Oogie had done. He banished Oogie from Halloween Town, never to look upon the faces of its citizens again. "Of course I remember," Jack said, his anger not extingushed. "You were the one that challenged me in the first place. And I also remember what you did - you killed a man for having the audacity to look at what you considered yours: Sally."

"Now be fair," Oogie interjected. "I never killed anybody. He was simply in the way, that's all."

"Never killed anybody?" Jack proclaimed furiously. "You lured him down here with the promise of wealth and left him to die!"

"Ah, but I didn't kill him," said Oogie. "He died on his own. You can't blame me for that, now can you?"

Jack began to twitch, a violent quiver running up and down his spine. "I've had just about enough of this!" He raised his hand high above his head, speaking in a foreign tounge. Suddenly, the flames on his fit erupted, raging higher and higher. When the flames died down they revealed a sword, comprised completely of bone. Oogie smirked. "That old thing?" he asked, laughing. "Please, spare me your jokes! The last time you used that beaten up exuse of a blade was years ago. Do you really think that you can still use it against me after all these years? You've gone soft."

He turned to Raven. "Get me MY sword, dear, so that I can show Daddy here a real weapon." Raven nodded, her eyes blank. "As you wish," she said as she began to walk away. When she had returned, she had in her hands a sick blade. Curved and made of the blackest material known to man, it was a truly fearsome sight. Snakes curled around the hilt, embellished with ruby red eyes. "Behold, Jack, my sword - the Cobra. Now, let's get this little duel over with, shall we? I'm getting tired of all this talk of the past."

While they had been talking, Barrel had been watching Raven intently. 'If only there was a way for me to get out of here,' he lamented. 'I could stop this! If only...' Suddenly, a spider, larger than any he'd seen before dangled right before him. He jumped back in surprise. "Well, um..." he stammered. Over the years, he'd learned never to take a creature for granted. "I, uh, I've never seen you around here before," he stammered. "What're you doing here? This isn't a safe place right now!" The spider merely dangled there, watching him. After a moment of observation, the spider suddenly climbed back up its web and returned a short while later. It had in its jaw a small black key - Barrel recognized it immediately. "That - that's the key! You're... you're giving it to me?" He took the key from the spider and watched as it began to accend once more. "Wait!" He cried. The spider stopped, and looked back at him. "I don't know if you can understand me," he said, his mind racing, "but thank you. If you could do one more thing, please, tell everyone you can find to come here - to the treehouse. Jack needs all the help he can get right now. I know they evacuated, but there must be something you can do!" The spider looked at him a while more, finally snapping its jaws together and leaping to the floor. The moment it reached the floor it was gone - moving as fast as its many legs would take it.

The battle between Oogie and Jack raged. Both sides were at a stalemate - Jack's skeletal structure was scratched in numerous places, rips and tears in his tuxedo. Oogie, too, retained many scars. Cuts littered his body, worms and all mannar of things seeping out from the tears. "You had enough, Jack?" He huffed. "Not nearly," he replied.

Suddenly, there was scream. Jack and Oogie turned, and to their great surprise, Barrel had made it out of his cage. And there, he grabbed on to Raven arms and kissed her. He thought, 'Good thing I snuck a peek at Shock's spellbooks!' When he released her, Raven doubled over. She began to cough, and it became worse and worse as time went on. Then, a black light shone out of her throat, and dissapeared. She looked up at Barrel with her regular green eyes. "Barrel," she said. "Thank you. Save Dad... and never do that again." She collapsed, her strength spent.

A/N: Dude! Didn't see that coming. I sense total chaos coming up soon! Wanna know what happens next? Stay tuned - and here's a hint. Remember that spider?... now remember Holly and Raven's mother. 


	12. Chapter 12, A Farewell To The Past

A/N: Hey, guys! It's me again. Sorry for the wait; I just moved. But, now I'm all ready to rock and roll again! It's been a long road, from beginning to end... all the pain and suffering wondering how our story's going to end... but now, the wait is over! Enjoy the final chapter!

Everything was quiet when Raven blacked out. Barrel caught her just before she hit the ground. He sighed. "I promise, Raven..." He said, setting her down on the floor beneeth them. "I promise I'll see this through."

Jack and Oogie stood flabbergasted. Oogie's eyes twitched angrily. Jack couldn't believe his eyes... or lack thereof. If there were ever a time for the two of them to agree, it was now: what just happened?

Jack was the first to speak. "Barrel?" He called. "Uh... thanks." After an awkard pause, Jack spoke again. "How, erm, did you get out of that cage?"

"I'll explain later, okay?" Barrel called back. He turned his gaze to Oogie, his eyes widening in realization. "Jack, look out!"

Acting quickly, Jack turned suddenly and parried Oogie's blow with his sword. "With Raven or without her!..." Oogie said through gritted stiches. "I will not be defeated!" Just then, there was a roar of shouting and cursing coming from right behind Oogie's door. The door was slammed open with a thunderous crash, and out drove the Mayor's car. As the machine drove past - or, rather, skidded past - Jack caught a glimpse inside the diver's compartment. It was Sally, trying desperately to control the rampaging car. In the seat next to her he could spy Holly, gripping her seatbelt for dear life. As the car came to a screeching halt, Jack could hear the pleading of Holly. "Stop the car! Stop the car!"

After another moment of awestruck silence, there was another roar of sound from beyond the doors, now hanging limply from their hinges. As the noise grew louder and louder, a gigantic mob of ghosts, ghouls and monsters came pouring through the doorjam carrying all mannar of things: pitchforks, torches, rolling pins, skillets... everything not nailed down, essentially. And a few things that probably were.

Oogie stood, a look of complete shock present on his face. He looked at the steadily approaching mob, glanced over at Jack, and then turned his attention back to the mob. "It's over Oogie!" Called Barrel over the roar of the crowd. "Yeah!" Cried two other voices from somewhere within the group. The mob parted, somewhat resentfully, to reveal Locke and Shock, plunger and pitchfork, respectfully, in hand.

Oogie's face contorted in anger. "What - what do you think you're doing?" He yelled, eyeing the pair is disbelief. A smile spread across their faces. "We've wanted to take you down for years!" Cried Shock. "Yeah, so when Barrel clued us in about Raven over there, we knew our time had come!" Added Locke.

"Well, then," Oogie said, shaking in rage. "So be it. I don't need you," he said, raising his head. "I don't need any of you! I'll defeat all of you!" Suddenly, he felt hands grab hold of his arms and pin them behind his back. "What?" He cried.

He struggled against his captor to no avail. He threw his head to the side in an attempt to get a glance of the thing behind him. To his horror, he discovered not only one, but dozens of skeletal soliders, Barrel standing before them with his eyes glowing a deep purple. "Sorry, Oogie," he said, his head tilting to one side. "You got beat."

Raven stirred. She blinked drowzily, and stood herself up. When she got to her feet, she looked around. For a moment, she couldn't believe what she saw. A mob had centered around Oogie, yelling and tearing at him endlessly. Raven couldn't help but chuckle, only to breath a sigh of relief.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you smile, Raven."

Raven gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. She whirled around. Before her stood a tall, graceful woman in a flowing black dress. Her hair was as black as Raven's, and her skin as pale as Holly's. Her eyes were blue, deep and methodical. "M... Mom?" Raven whispered, trembling. The woman smiled. "Mom! Mom, is it really you?" She smiled. "Yes, Raven, it really is me," said the woman, with a slight chuckle to her voice. She turned to the mob. "Thank goodness I got here in time," she said, bringing her hands together in front of her. "Otherwise, I really don't know what would have happened here. You should thank that friend of yours, Raven," she said, turning back to Raven.

"You mean... Barrel?" Raven asked, taken aback. Her mother nodded, and then turned back to crowd. "He saw me as a mere spider, but had the sense not to underestimate a single thing. At first, all I could do was slip him the key. But he had faith in me, and that allowed me to have the strength to call everyone here." The woman laughed. "I always teased Holly for teaching herself to speak with spiders. Who could have known that it would come in so handy? She recognized me instantly. In the moments we had, she told me about everything you girls have had to endure over the years. Now, you finally have a chance to let go of your past..." The woman bowed her head, and Raven felt her face drop. "Mom... I'm sorry. I promise, not matter what, I'll never forget you." The woman smiled once more. "I know. A daughter never truly forgets her mother, after all. And... I haven't the right to stop you from persuing your happiness. I don't have much time left... but I'll visit you again, don't you worry." The woman began to fade. Raven ran towards her, but she disapeared before she could reach her.

By the time everyone had returned to the saftey of their homes (and Oogie to the tailors), Jack, Sally, and their new family walked home together. "Come on, girls, we need to get home." Sally hurried them along with her hands. "Yes, you need your rest. Tomorrow is a big day, after all." The sisters smiled at eachother. "I'll race you home, Raven!" Called Holly, rushing ahead. The two ran ahead, laughing, while Jack and Sally linked hands. "Things aren't going to be the same from here out, are they?" Asked Sally. Jack scoffed. "I don't think so. But then, when are they ever?" The couple laughed, strolling slowly home.

As Jack tucked the girls in, Raven stopped him. "Dad, do you believe in angels?" She asked, sleepily. "Angels, you say?" Jack said. "What makes you ask something like that, Raven?" She averted her eyes, and looked to the window. "I thought I saw my Mom today," she said, a little embarassed. "She said that she was happy for us... it meant so much to me. But she disapeared before I could hug her goodbye..."

Jack smiled sweetly and sat down beside her. "Sometimes, people who've passed on will come back to see their loved ones. If that's the case, your mother probably wanted to ease you and your sister's fears about moving on. Now," he said, shaking his head. "You need to get some rest." Raven smiled, gazing up at her new father. "Goodnight, Dad," she murmered, as she drifted off to sleep. Jack crept out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. But just before he closed the crack, Zero swooped in settled down on Raven's bed. Jack laughed quietly, and shut the door behind him.

The next morning, Raven and Holly wasted no time getting themselves up and out of bed. Raven threw open her wardrobe and picked out the best dress she could find - a red, tattered dress with black lace trim and piping. Holly was a little more subdued with her search, meticulously scanning her closet with the utmost care. Finally, as Raven was jumping about behind her, she picked out a white, corseted dress, with a long, flowing skirt. On the dress were tiny blue sparkles. They rushed downstairs, freshly dressed and pampered.

Sally was busy cooking when the two girls stampeded into the kitchen. "Oh, good morning," Sally said pleasently. The girls laughed at her calm mannar. "Morning, Mommy!" Sang the twins in unison. Behind them came Jack. "Ah, good morning, you two. You're up awfully early, today. Just couldn't wait?" The girls shook their heads, laughing. "Nope! That's not it," Holly said. "We're here to thank you for taking us in," chimed Raven. Jack and Sally nealt to hug them. "You're welcome, girls," said Sally, as she stood up. "Now come on, breakfast is ready," she added.

After breakfast, Holly, Raven and Jack walked together to the council building. Grim was outside to greet them, holding two bottles of strange, blurry water in his bony hands. "Grim!" Called Jack. "Where've you been? You missed all the fun, friend," Jack told him cheerily. Grim smiled - an very odd, and perhaps even rarer sight. "You know my job, Jack. I go where it takes me. How are the girls, huh?" Before Jack could even open his mouth, Holly and Raven answered for him. "You should've seen it! There were all kinds of monsters," said Holly. "Yeah! It was kinda scary, but all the townsfolk banded together to get rid of Oogie," added Raven.

Grim scoffed. "All right, all right. I'm familiar with the story, girls. Here," he said, handing them the bottles. "All you need to do is drink these," he said, answering the girls' quizzical looks. They looked to each other for a moment, shrugged, and then chugged the water down. Almost simultaniously, the girls grimiced. The water was bitter, almost. "Right, right, let's get going then, girls," said Jack. Grim nodded. "And don't dawdle. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can complete your transformations." The girls nodded, a little dizzily. "Okay, Uncle Grim." Jack brought his hand to his mouth, stifling his laughter. Grim just rolled his eye... sockets.

When they finally reached their destination, Raven and Holly were exaughted. They'd walked through coridor after coridor of stuffy greyness, they could hardly keep their eyes open. Jack lifted Raven, while Grim took hold of Holly. "What did you give them, anyway, Grim? They were little bundles of energy before they drank those down." Grim looked down at Holly. "I had to give them Darkwater, Jack, you know that. The process can't continue if they're bouncing off the walls." Jack sighed, nodding. "I think you might've given them a little too much, Grim... Well, at least they're calm, now."

They set the girls down on the two metal tables provided. "Wait outside, Jack," Grim said, straightening himself up. "I must have peace." Jack nodded a little mournfully, and went outside. "Be careful with them, okay?" He asked, as he closed the door. Grim nodded, and went to work. While Grim was working, Jack waited outside impaitently. Suddenly, there came a bright flash from behind him. He whirled around, and to his surprise, he found a woman. She was dressed all in black, a sharp contrast to the white of her wings. "Hello, Jack," she said pleasently.

"Who are you?" Asked Jack, taken aback. The woman smiled. "You should know that, Jack... Don't you remember what Raven wanted to talk to you about last night?" Jack's eyes widened. "You're Anna, aren't you? Their mother... what are you doing here?" Anna took something out of her pocket and extended her arm. "I want you to give them these, Jack... Everyone should have a guardian angel, after all." Jack took a long look at the trinkets in her hand. There were two necklaces in her palm, purple pendants of crystal, shaped into hearts. "Don't worry," he said, taking them gently and placing them into his coat pocket. "I will make sure they get them." Anna nodded. "Thank you, Jack... I knew I could trust you."

"Jack," called Grim. "They're finished. Come here."

Jack turned to the door, then back to Anna. She was fading right before his very eyes. "I'll be right there!" He called back to Grim. He nodded. "Farewell, Anna," he whispered. "May we meet again soon."

Jack turned and hurried to the door. He threw it open, and found himself unable to contain a gasp. Holly sat upright on her table, rubbing her head. Next to her, her sister was stirring. They still retained their pale skin and hair, but that was the only piece of their old selves that was recognisable. They looked a little like zombies, almost - bits and pieces of their bodies were bone, others flesh and stitches. Patches of flesh covered their faces, leaving skeletal bone exposed. The both of them had only one eye - a piercing green. Instead of a second eye, they both possessed eye sockets. On their backs were large, black feathered wings.

The girls looked around them, as though they were seeing the world through new eyes. When they laid eyes on Jack, they became overjoyed. "Daddy!" They called, leaping from their tables and wrapping their arms around him. Jack looked down with tears in his sockets. "Daddy? Why are you crying?" Asked Raven, looking up at him with concern. Jack wanted to explain, to tell them about Anna and her parting words. Instead, he reached into his pocket and brought out the necklaces their mother had left them. "Nothing... it's nothing. I'm just glad to see you, girls," he said, as he carefully slipped the necklaces over their heads. "Now, let's go home. I'll bet Sally can't wait to see you." The girls laughed, and ran out the door behind him. "Come on!" They called back. "Hurry up!" Jack smiled. "At last, I see them truly happy," he said to himself. With a quick bow to Grim, Jack ran out the door in persuit of his new fatherhood.

A/N: And that's the end, peeps! I may very well make a sequal, you know... time will tell! Please, read and review!  



End file.
